Une rencontre inattendue
by Ratoncita73
Summary: Une petite OS sur notre psychologue préféré et sa rencontre avec une inconnue alors qu'il rumine encore ses déboires avec Daisy. Se situe après l'épisode 8x13.


_Mardi 22 Novembre – 20h50 – Bar « Chez Lacey » - Washington DC_

Pour un jour de semaine, la plupart des bars du centre-ville fourmillaient de monde, à croire que les habitants de Washington se fichaient de leur obligation de la semaine ou même de la journée de travail qui les attendraient le lendemain.

« Chez Lacey » n'échappait pas à la règle, l'ensemble des tables étaient pleines ne laissant que peu de répit au serveur. Seul le bar, semblait désencombré, laissant aux quelques clients solitaires, de la place pour respirer et pour laisser libre cours à leurs pensés devant un verre.

Au bout du bar, contre le mur, se tenait une jeune femme concentré sur des livres, un crayon dans une main et un verre de Piña Colada dans l'autre. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson, reposa le verre et se concentra sur le chapitre suivant de son cours sur l'impressionnisme du XIXè siècle.

Le sujet ne la passionnant guère, son esprit s'envola bien vite sur d'autres sujets de réflexion.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eue un moment de répit comme celui-là. Son beau-père travaillait de nuit, et sa sœur dormait chez une amie, lui, laissant la soirée de libre.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant au visage rayonnant de sa sœur quand elle avait finalement cédé à ses supplications. Après tous Kévin, son beau-père, étant au travail, il n'y aurait personnes pour le lui reprocher.

Inconsciemment la jeune femme porta sa main à son avant-bras sentant encore la poigne de son beau-père le matin même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle « travaillait » ce soir. C'était certes un mensonge, mais un demi mensonge, qui lui permettait d'avoir quelques heures rien que pour elle, à faire ce que les autres filles de son âge faisait d'ordinaire. Se détendre.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas un homme s'approcher d'elle.

\- Cette place est libre ?

Elle sursauta quand il répéta la question, un peu plus fort, pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, il devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'année comme elle, même si le costume bleu marine qu'il portait le vieillissait et lui donnait un air plus sévère que ce qu'il devait être. Ses yeux foncés s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux brun bouclé mettant ainsi en avant les traits parfaitement dessiné de son visage. Il avait vraiment belle allure. Sortant de sa contemplation, elle décala son livre d'art, indiquant que la place à côté d'elle était libre.

Il lui sourit pour la remercier et fit signe au barman pour qu'on vienne prendre sa commande.

\- Histoire de l'art ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le jeune homme sourit face à l'air confus de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas vraiment lâché des yeux.

\- Votre livre.

\- Ah ! Oh … Oui. Oui. J'étudie l'histoire de l'art. J'ai des partiels à réviser.

\- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air bien concentré sur vos révisions, plutôt perdu dans vos pensées.

La jeune fille sourit face à la perplexité de l'homme devant elle. Le serveur arriva et pris sa commande, une vodka lime. Il se tourna vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait lui offrir un verre, elle hésita quelques secondes. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ces habitudes d'accepter des verres d'étranger. Elle regardait beaucoup trop les séries criminelles et sa vie ressemblait déjà suffisamment à un enfer, pour qu'on y rajoute un psychopathe qui la droguerait. Cependant le regard sincère et doux du jeune homme suffit à la convaincre.

\- Une tequila lime pour moi.

Le serveur leur servi leur boisson directement et parti s'occuper d'autres clients.

\- Merci pour le verre, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, et en plus je pense que vous en avez besoin, vous avez encore les yeux brillant de vos dernières pensés.

Elle passa le doigt sous ses yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait en effet les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il avait raison, elle était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'habitude je suis moins démonstrative.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans son sac et s'essuya les yeux, essayant de ne pas faire couler son maquillage. Le jeune homme bu une gorgé de son verre avant de lui répondre.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir désolé pour ça. Ce n'est jamais bon de tout garder à l'intérieur de soi. Je peux vous demander à quoi vous pensiez.

L'étudiante remis une de ses mèches derrière ses cheveux, pour se redonner un peu de courage.

\- La vie, je pensais au fait que la vie est compliqué, injuste, et moche.

\- Voilà un sujet philosophique bien sinistre.

\- Vous n'allez pas essayer de me contredire ?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin, le défiant de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Il prit à son tour quelques minutes pour l'observer. Il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était entré dans le bar, ses longs cheveux châtain ondulait jusqu'à la cambrure de son dos, marquant son corps fin et élancé. La frange épaisse au-dessus de ses yeux verts mettait en avant son teint légèrement hâlé par le soleil. Mais c'est peut-être plus ce manque d'éclat dans son regard qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu. Un regard vide et éteint comme le siens, ne lui allait pas, elle était trop belle pour ne pas sourire.

\- Je vous avoue qu'en d'autre circonstance je vous aurais prouvé le contraire, mais ce soir je n'aurais vraiment pas de bon argument à vous donner.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- Mauvais mois.

Elle compatit sincèrement à sa remarque mais ne dit rien se contentant de lever son verre vers lui avant de le boire d'une traite. Il sourit avant d'en faire de même et de faire signe au barman pour qu'il remette une tournée.

\- Faites-moi rêver, racontez-moi.

Son sarcasme et son ironie fit rigoler le jeune homme, qui se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez sincèrement après ça que la vie est … Comment vous avez dit ?

\- Compliqué, injuste et moche.

\- Exactement.

Elle rigola simplement, et la mélodie de son rire, enivra les sens du jeune homme.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas tout garder pour soi.

\- Touché.

Jamais, elle ne c'était comporté de la sorte avec un inconnu, son histoire et son passé avait eu raison de ses relations sociales. Elle c'était toujours forcée à s'éloigner des gens, qui la blesserait ou qu'elle blesserait. C'était inévitable. Seule sa sœur pouvait la faire rire de la sorte. Ce beau brun avait pourtant ce petit quelque chose de rassurant, ou était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à avoir raison d'elle ?

Il c'était finalement résolu à lui raconter, qu'il c'était brusquement séparer de sa copine, alors qu'ils étaient sur le palier de leur futur appartement. Ce changement de vie, lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur leur relation. Depuis il cherchait un appartement, et vivait chez un bon ami et collègue de boulot. Le jour même il avait pourtant dû travailler avec son ancienne copine.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle. Mais après avoir vécu tellement de choses ensemble. C'est compliqué de reprendre des vies parallèles.

De son côté elle c'était un peu ouvert, sur le décès de son père, celui de sa mère. Et le fait qu'elle s'occupe de sa jeune sœur. Autant d'événements qui l'avaient poussé à accepter un mi-temps comme hôtesse d'accueil dans un musée, et à renoncer à ses rêves d'université.

\- Vous prenez pourtant des cours en histoire de l'art.

\- Des cours du soir, dans l'université de la ville. Rien de très glorieux, mais ça m'aide à garder un objectif dans ma vie. Sinon il y a longtemps que je serais caissière dans un magasin, ouvrière dans une usine ou pire.

\- Vous ne perdez pas espoir.

\- J'aime à croire qu'un jour, je ferais le métier que j'ai choisi.

Elle avait depuis quelques temps troqué les verres de tequila contre de l'eau gazeuse, elle aimait boire de temps en temps. Mais elle ne ferait jamais l'erreur de sa mère. Elle regarda distraitement l'heure sur sa montre avant de s'affoler.

\- Oh mon dieu il est déjà minuit passé.

\- Déjà. Je n'ai pas vu la soirée passer.

Sous le regard surprit du jeune homme, elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il posa rapidement un billet sur le bar avant de la suivre. Il la rattrapa par le bras sur le trottoir alors qu'elle essayait d'appeler un taxi.

\- Vous allez partir comme ça ?

Elle se tourna vers lui désolé, interpellant un nouveau taxi qui l'ignora comme le précédent.

\- Je suis désolé, mon beau père ne va pas tarder à rentrer, s'il me voit dehors à cette heure-ci je …

Sa voix mourut dans l'air, elle fronça des sourcils craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Le jeune homme quant à lui s'interrogea sur la soudaine panique qui prenait sa partenaire d'un soir. Il lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer, et appela lui-même un taxi.

\- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, les rues ne sont plus sure à cette heure-ci.

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, elle posa la main sur la portière mais se retourna perplexe face au jeune homme.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de m'agresser, une fois que vous connaîtrez mon adresse.

Il resta interloqué face à de tel accusation, surtout après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi rude, mais ils se connaissaient à peine.

Déchiffrant le regard de la jeune femme il lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda surprise, mais compris où il voulait en venir, et sourit en lui attrapant la main.

\- Lance Sweets. Pour vous servir.

Elle rigola. Lance, un prénom original, mais qui lui allait pourtant très bien.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Lance. Et merci pour cette soirée.

Elle fit signe au taxi de l'attendre, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur la bouche. Lance répondit au geste enivré par le parfum de lilas de la jeune femme. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle rougit, et ouvrit de nouveau la portière du taxi. Comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas l'accompagner il lui tient la portière tel un gentleman pendant qu'elle prenait place sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appel.

\- Constance.

Sans attendre elle ferma la porte, et le taxi s'éloigna enfin dans la rue. Sweets la regarda s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Constance … C'est l'esprit rêveur qu'il entreprit de rentrer chez Booth et Bones les mains dans les poches.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, j'avoue que j'adore ce petit bout d'inspiration que j'ai eu en me replongeant dans la série. J'espère pouvoir un jour en faire quelque que chose de plus développer, mais pour l'instant je vais terminer les projets que j'ai déjà entamé._


End file.
